Ben 10: Drake's AU
by MC-Drakers
Summary: Drake is the legendary osmosian who is one of the strongest and rarest beings in the universe. He travels along with his team and occasional Chrono Spanner through different universes and soon multiverses, No spoilers XD. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. It All Begins

**Chap 1: It all Begins**

**MC: Hay guys, there's not much to say but welcome to "Ben 10: Drake's AU." If you are not sure of the aliens and Drake himself then check out Axle's "Ben 10: Gwen's AU." It is a story created by a friend of mine and our universes are gravely similar. If you don't want to read his story the go to this Wiki: ****  
**

wiki/MC-Drakers_official_fan-fiction_page_Wiki

**Disclaimer: MC only owns some characters but no Ben 10 characters.**

* * *

A lonesome boy walks down the street with his hands in his jacket pocket. He has black, spiky hair with bangs hanging in front. He wore a wristwatch with the omnitrix symbol on it yet it isn't. He looks about 13.

He slowly walks while dragging his feet when he heard a loud noise in an alley. He ignored but his attention was drawn when he heard a feminine shout saying **"IT'S HERO TIME." **He quickly chuck behind a crate. As he peeked over, he say **Gwen 10** as Battle-fly fighting some Burglars. She seemed to be winning easily for they had no proper gear but they were standing a fight.

He watched for about 10 mins. quietly cheering her on, then he heard a teen behind him say, "Why are you watching Gwen 10 battle?"

The boy looked around to see a teen standing up whilst wearing a body armor matching power ranger and kamen rider."Because she's awesome," answered the boy.

"Well you shouldn't stalk her, who are you anyway" said the teen. "I am Drake Flame and I am a…aaa," stammered Drake. "I'm an osmosian, and you?", he finished.

"I'm Chrono Spanner, I'm a Time/Space/Dimensional Traveler" said Chrono feeling boastful.

There was a moment of silence while watching Gwen 10 but then it was broken by Drake saying "I like your suit."

"You do?" asked Chrono.

"Yeah I like the theme of Power Ranger + Kamen Rider"

"Yeah I was a fan of Both as a boy"

"I heard how the Power Rangers used to protect the galaxy but after they died they basically ruined their legacy with that crappy Power Rangers Samurai," argued Drake.

"The Kamen Rider had no faults thou," said Chrono, which was very through

"You know, I could give you a blue version of my suit"

"No, no, no I don't use suits"

"Well they're cool" he said as he gave him a blue version of the device pinned to his belt. "What's this" Drake asked. "It will allow you to travel time, space and dimensions with ease" said Chrono "That and it will allow frequent contact to me."

"Thanks," he said gladly."Just remember this is **Dimension D10**, And by the way I'm actually the **Alpha Osmosian**" Said Drake starting to trust him.

"No problem, and I know, I can travel time remember" smiled Chrono as he vanished in a green light.

"Soooo, cooool" whispered Drake as he left.

* * *

**MC: So, that is the minor back story. Any questions don't be shy to ask, ill answer. Remember if you need help contact me or maybe Axle the Hedgehog.**

**Thanks for Reading.**


	2. A New Start

**Chap 2: A New Start**

* * *

**MC: Hey again Fellas I'm back and I have a new guest star, his name is…Drake!**

**Drake: Well this isn't a surprise. I'm the star of a show, I must be your Guest star.**

**MC: Well, not really…I could just ask Gwen or Ben to come.**

**Drake: GWEN AND BEN ARE HERE!**

**MC: No, I just said…**

**Drake: I got to get ready, How's my hair!?**

**MC: -_-**

**Disclaimer: MC owns no Ben 10/ Ben 10: Gwen's AU characters.**

* * *

An alarm in a distance goes off and the screen zooms to a warehouse filled with burglars. "Get all the Merchandise Fellas, Daddy's going to have some fun tonight" said a man who seemed to be the leader of the group.

The field of view changes to a teen walking through the doorway. He has a similar clothing scheme to young Drake but larger and cooler. He walked in and all attention was on him. "Hello, I'M pretty sure you're not the fork-lifters" the teen mocked.

"Your place is not here kid" said the leader "How old are you, like 17?"

"I'm **18** for your information" answered the teen.

"I don't care you at the wrong place at the wrong time, GET HIM" ordered the leader.

One brave robber ran towards the teen but he just **fly kicked **him in the face and then **side kicked **him about half way across the room.

Drake felt cocky but when the leader shouted "GUNS UP"he gulped as he say about 15 class 1 Plasma pistolspointing at him. They didn't stop firing until they were out of bullets and there was too much dust to see anything.

The smiled until they say the dusk clear and there stood the teen glowing the color of the plasma with the aura circling around his arms. He didn't drop a sweat but the burglars dropped enough to fill a Dam.

"You seem scared" Chuckled Drake "You think you can just attack me, You think I'll stand for that. **I'M DRAKE THE ALPHA OSMOSIAN**, and you should run" joked Drake.

"You could have been the **MASTER ANODITE** we are taking you down, right guys" said the leader said as he turned around to see nothing but all his men running out the door shouting "I'm done", "I Quit" and "Not Today."

"Now are you scared, or terrified" smirked Drake as he readied his fist. "Both" cried the leader in a wet my pants position (Yes while trembling).

He grabbed the robber by the collar and was about to **PLASMA PUNCH **the leader but he heard a feminine shout "Stop!"

He turned around to see none other the **Gwen 10, Ben 14 and Kevin 11** standing one a **blue mana platform supported by Ben.** "I think he learned his lesson" said Gwen.

Drake let the man go as he ran away. "You saw all of that" asked Drake. "Yep and anything we miss we have clockwork" joked Ben while holding up the omnitrix. "We entered when we say the burglars running away, but it seemed that you could handle it" admitted Kevin. "You're pretty good, I'll admit" said Gwen. "Thanks, that mean so much to me" said Drake trying to sound as calm as possible as he tried to hold his emotions and boy did it hurt.

"You are a good fighter but something tells me you weren't going to let him off with a warning" said Ben. "They are bad guys…they don't deserve to live" muttered Drake deep in thought. "Why don't you come with us, we can use all the help we can get" smiled Gwen.

* * *

"**At Ben's house"**

"I've heard about here, even though it's just Ben's house the alien force will hang out here" stated Drake, "Where are they."

"Probably beating someone up" said Kevin which gained him a punch on the arm by Gwen. "They're out" said Gwen.

"So am I like in alien force now" asked Drake. "We'll see" said Drake as he motioned him outside.

Gwen and Looma start talking. "Wow he's handsome" said Looma as she stared at Drake.

"He's cute, but I got Kevin" said Gwen also staring at him.

"What if you didn't have Kevin" asked Looma removing her eyes from his physique for a second.

"Yes!" Gwen almost shouted.

"You guys know I'm still here right" said Kevin. "Oh hey, Kevin" smiled Gwen.

* * *

**MC: Well that's it guys, check out next time for Ben vs Drake, to see if Ben makes Alien force and a little Beans get spilled.**

**Drake: I didn't like that part where I "spilled the beans."**

**MC: that as your fault…Kinda**

**Ben/Gwen: Hi all**

**Drake: OMG**

**Gwen: Hi Drake *she moves closer to him***

**Drake: Don't you have Kevin**

**Gwen: oh sorry**

**Ben: LOLOLOL**

**MC: LOLOLOL, 5 reviews for next episode, please**


	3. Saying Bye-Bye

**Chap: 3 "Saying Bye Bye"**

* * *

**MC: Well, Are you prepared for the best fight ever.**

**Drake: This is going to be a piece of cake.**

**Ben: It is good to see you're not kissing our butt's anymore.**

**Gwen: And not crushing over me.**

**Drake: You were the one crushing on me. -_-**

**Gwen: No. ; )**

**Ben: Ok then, let's do this.**

**Drake: heck yeah.**

**MC: XD**

**Gwen: Go Drake! I mean go Ben! I'm going to grab a soda.**

**Disclaimer: MC isn't the owner of Ben 10 or Ben 10: Gwen's AU characters.**

* * *

Both Drake and Ben stand at either side of the front yard. They starred at each other. The background was calm but the mental battle was intense.

Ben broke the silence by saying "I'm going to go easy on you."

"That isn't a requirement" boasted Drake, getting calmer and more in control about saying with ''The Alien Force''

"Let's start with someone easy" said Ben as he scrolled through his **Copytrix (Yes Axle their not married yet XD)**. "Ah ha" said Ben as he slammed the core.

"**Cannonbolt**" yelled Cannonbolt "Let's Rumble"

Cannon Bolt spin dashed towards Drake "Woo, go Ben," Yelled Looma Red-Wind, his tetramand girlfriend.

Drake just stared at him as if reading a book and then, put his hands forward to catch Cannonbolt! Cannonbolt could only push him 3 feet back until Drake start pushing him! Slowly a blue light emerged from Ben's Palms. It grew until everyone was blinded by blue light. From the light emerged Cannonbolt covering his eyes and Drake but with Cannonbolt's structure except with blue color-scheme including blue plates and he was larger, he was:

"**Osmosi-Bolt**" yelled Osmosi-Bolt."Lets Rumble" he joked. But everyone was shocked and Ben transformed to normal.

"An osmosian," stated a very surprised Kevin. "Yeah, you didn't see that part of the fight" said Osmosi-Bolt?"No we entered when the burglars left remember," answered Gwen. "So you didn't see when I *cough*, I mean we still have a fight to do right?" asked Drake.

"Oh yeah" said Ben as he turned and slammed down the Copytrix core to turn into.

"RATH!" said Rath "Now can we start?" Drake smiled and then chucked at Rath. Rath knew what was he was doing and tried to push him off but he was too late. There was a blue light and out came Rath and…

"**WRATH!**"shouted Wrath in a raspy voice. He looked just like Rath but with sharper claws, super powerful hind-legs, a taller structure and a dark blue color scheme. The downside is due to Drake's temper (Which he somehow doesn't show physically) Wrath's Temper was stupendous. "Let me tell you something Rath with an R, Wrath with a W is going to destroy you" said Wrath.

"Wow that's amazing" said Looma. "And oddly familiar, is he…" stated Kevin.

"It's cool, but he could have been an ultimate humungusaur, I will destroy him" yelled Rath.

"You think that's impressive, well Wrath has more" shouted Wrath as he merged Wrath and Osmosi-Bolt to create…

"Cannon-Wrath" shouted the Arburian Pelarota/Appoplexian hybrid. He had Osmosi-bolt stature and color scheme but he looked down on Rath, had sharper claws and had a single tall claw (like Rath's) sticking out of the back of each hand. He also had stripes and due to still being an Appoplexian he had a very high temper.

Rath looked up at Cannon-Wrath and gulped (for what else could he do). "You scared" laughed Cannon-Wrath, "You can't defeat me." "Yeah, he's the Alpha osmosian" said a voice.

"I knew it!" yelled Kevin as they all turned around to see Chrono Spanner. Instantly Drake's powers drained so he was reverted to normal and he yelled "Chrono, What's up."

"I'm good, just timed out?" asked Chrono. "Yeah" said Drake. "You know him?" asked Ben. "Yeah, this is Chrono Spanner a Dimensional/Space traveler," said Drake. "I know who he is, but how do you know him?" asked Ben. Drake was about to explain but Chrono came in and said "It's classified."

"Well, if you know Chrono you must be good, welcome aboard," said Ben.

"Thanks, but no thanks" replied Drake. Everyone but Chrono Gasped."Seeing Chrono made me remember our idea of training in other dimensions," said Drake "I also have to find myself a lady." Drake said "You may not see me in a while and I may not even age but I think you deserve a pleasant Good-Bye." Drake walked to Ben and said "well Ben Tennyson, I hope you enjoy time and keep being awesome." He then walked to Gwen and said "Life is a Virtue and so are you, so trust me Kevin is a lucky man." Drake in turn walked to Looma and said"Thanks, for everything." Looma started hugging him and for the first he showed pain but then there was a blue light and **Six Arms **(which is a six-armed tetramand) started hugging her harder. He reverted to normal and walked to Kevin they stared at each other and then started hugging. "Hey I didn't get a hug," said Ben as he joined in. Slowly everyone joined the group hug. It parted as Drake and Chrono go one way and the rest go the other. They waved as Drake and Chrono said Good-Bye. They then disappeared in a blue-green light using their devices and the alien force just looked ahead and waved.

* * *

**MC: Leave reviews for which dimension they go too, will it be dimension G10(Axle's "Ben 10: Gwen's AU"), dimension DP (Danny Phantom) or you could just tell me the show/series and i'll do it and I'm sorry for the lack of severe action but I do have something cool to say. I made a wiki, for my stories.**

**Drake: yeah, it's pretty cool.**

**MC: it's called **MCDrakers Official Fan-fiction Page

**Ben: I like it **

**Gwen: that's just because you're in it**

**MC: and it's awesome. So guys, if you don't understand something, then check out the website. It has past, present and ****Future**** stuff and lets hit 11 reviews for next episode.**

**Everyone: Remember to Review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Through the Dimensional Plains

**Chap 4: Through the Dimensional Plains**

* * *

**MC: Hiya fellas, wow hasn't it been a while. I've been having school troubles but now WE HAVE HOLIDAYS yeah!**

**Drake: Lucky you we are hero's we don't get holidays XD**

**MC: LOL, but guys we have a new quest star, he should have came a long time ago. Welcoming, Chrono Spanner!**

**Chrono: Hiya everyone.**

**MC: so yeah, this episode and others in this dimension will show drake's dark side. And probably he'll find his love *wink wink***

**Everyone: BRING OUT THE EPISODE!**

**Disclaimer: MC owns no Ben 10 or Danny Phantom characters. And axle hurry up with that next episode XD**

* * *

Instantly, Ben and drake are transported to a weird place. It has blue streaking lines and even though it feels like they aren't moving it was obvious that they were.

"Where are we" asked Drake. "Were in the **dimensional plains**" stated Chrono.

"What's a **dimensional plain** and why are we here" asked Drake

"It is used for transportation through dimension using **dimensional doors, **why we are here is pretty self explanatory" explained Chrono

Drake looked across as he say doors saying stuff like "G10", "10". "Hey that's the other dimension with Gwen 10" he said looking at the door to dimension "G10".

"There's my stop" said Chrono while looking a peculiar door marked "N/A1".

"Why would they name a dimension **not available 1**" asked Drake.

"I just call it that for I don't know the correct name; it is the one in which Paige, Hunter ect are teamed with Ben 10,000 (***wink wink* Axle *wink wink***)" answered Chrono.

The door open and they fly through it, "talk about rough landing" said Drake rubbing his head.

"I need to fix that" said Chrono rubbing his butt.

"So this is the dimension I'm training in" asked Drake

"No, you're going to **dimension DP**, I just have some business to attend to in this dimension(Axle, and others, review if you know what he's doing. If you do then you're awesome)" said Chrono.

"I almost forgot" said Chrono while pulling out what seemed to be a perfect copy of the omnitrix but wasn't, "put this up" said Chrono while taking of the fake omnitrix on Drake's hand and putting on the one he had.

"It's called the Osmosi-trix, I made it for you" he said while placing the blue device Drake had into the Osmosi-trix's core "It allows a easier way to travel through Time/space/dimensions without problem".

Drake turned the core and it showed a hologram of the dimension he was in and a minor introduction that doesn't release any secrets. "Cool" he said.

"I know, that why I gave it to you" said Chrono.

"Aww, thanks man" said Drake

They had a man hug and then parted. Drake turned the core and slammed it on DP.

Before he left he heard Chrono shout "remember you only see an introduction to dimensions you've been in and you can use the Osmosi-trix to see what's going on in other dimension and I'll be there as fast as I can…" Most of It was muffled but he heard it clearly.

Quickly Drake was in Dimension DP, but tell me about wrong place at the wrong time.

He spawned right in a battle. Suddenly, a meat chunk landed in his face. He showed no expression but a faint anger. Instantly, a ghost blast was coming straight to him. He was about to absorb it when a ghost boy swooped down and pushed him out of the way. Now he was angry, but realizing what was happening he saw he had no place their and slowly walked away.

But he didn't want to go all goody-two-shoes in this dimension, he was showing his true colours.

* * *

**MC: well, well I don't you it was going to be cool.**

**Drake: Shut up.**

**MC:So that's it guys see you next week for a hopefully longer episode**

**Drake: that parts up to you guys, leave reviews to give me ideas of what to do, I need the help. **

**Everyone: Thanks for reading and Byeeeeee.**


	5. Through enemy lines…sort of

**Chap 5: Through enemy lines…sort of**

* * *

**MC: sorry about the lack of episodes lately. I had some issues with school.**

**Drake: Yeah, sure, school XD.**

**Kevin: shut up.**

**MC: can we just start the episode.**

**Gwen: yeah we shouldn't keep them waiting.**

**Chronno: especially for an episode like this.**

**MC: BEGIN THE EPISODE!**

**Disclaimer: It's obvious XD**

* * *

"The next day"

Drake is walking down a street. His Osmosi-trix starts beeping and a hologram as Chrono Spanner shows up.

Chrono Spanner says "Drake, what's up?"

Drake answers "I'm good, I think I found the star of this dimension."

"Really now" says Chronno.

"Yes and I also found who I shall train on" said Drake.

"Let me guess, the star is who you're training on" asked Chrono.

"Yes!" said Drake "He seems strong."

"Well I'm about done with this dimension, and I met the alternate…well you" stated Drake.

"Really, what is he like?" asked Drake.

"Funny, Weird, basically the original," smiled Chrono.

"Cool, well I got to go, bye" said Drake.

"Bye Drake" said Chrono as his hologram disappeared.

Drake pressed some buttons on the Osmosi-trix and it said…

"Dimension DP, home of Danny Phantom, his Parents Jack and Maddie Fenton, and their daughter and his sister. His two best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley keep his identity a secret while all three of them are juggling high-school. While being a super hero is fun their adventures are life threatening and hard."

"Wow…deep," joked Drake.

"So how am I going to find Danny anyway" mumble Drake, but his smile turned to wonder as he looked up and saw a building with a giant satellite and the name Fenton on it. "Well, that was easy."

* * *

"Later that night"

Drake looks as the **Fenton RV **drive out of **Fenton Works**.

"I guess that's my queue" Drake starts reading more on the Fenton's.

* * *

"Inside Fenton Works"

"OK so we have the house to ourselves. Parents are gone, Jazz is in her room and three best friends having fun" smiled **Danny Fenton**.

"And we have the best Game ever…" smiled **Tucker Foley**.

"**Dungeon Raiders IV**" said Tucker and Danny in unison.

"You guys are insane" smiled **Sam Manson**. All three of them plug in the game and keep playing and not that much longer they are fast asleep.

Slowly Drake enter Fenton Work's and tiptoed through the house.

"Based on the Osmosi-trix, Danny has absorbable ghost energy and a portal the Ghost zone, I have to find it and him," whispered Drake.

Drake slowly opened doors. "I'm surprised they don't have an alarm," mumbled Drake.

Drake opens the door to Danny's room and looks inside. There he sees Danny in his bed and Sam and Tucker in sleeping bags on the floor. He stepped over them and reached for Danny. There was a blue light and Slowly Drake exited the room. As soon as the door shuts Danny opens his eyes.

"Ohhh, Ghost energy feels nice," smiled Drake. He goes down a staircase and enters the **Ghost Lab**, home to the Ghost Portal.

"Yes, I found it," Drake almost shouted.

Drake activated his Ghost boy powers and there was a Blue light but nothing happened. "What?" wondered Drake.

"Ah, yes" said Drake. "GOING GHOST!" shouted Drake as Blue Rings surrounded him.

His hair turns from black to snowy white and his eyes turn from amber to glowing red. His attire changes as he is now wearing a suit similar to Danny's but with an 'R' instead of a 'D'.

"Awesome" said Drake but instantly the Ghost alarm starts ringing and Danny, along with Sam and Tucker show up.

"Really, no camera, no lasers, no nothing but a ghost alarm, are you serious," shouted Drake "What is wrong with your parents?"

"Every day I ask the same question," said Danny as he stopped the alarm.

"Well I have no time for you, I have to visit the ghost zone," said Drake.

"No chance," said Danny. "Going ghost," shouted Danny as his hair becomes snowy white, his eyes become glowing green and he is now wearing a black and white suit with his logo. He is now **Danny Phantom**.

Drake activated the ghost portal and flew through. Sam and Tucker suited in Ecto-skeletons and the trio continue their pursuit of Drake.

Drake flies through the ghost zone while the trio of hero's are steady behind him. "Back off," shouted Drake as he fired a ghost ray. They dodged it and continue.

Drake land on a floating island in the ghost zone and the trio landed with him.

Drake stood and starred at them.

"Who is this guy anyway?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know but he's a ghost," replied Sam.

"But he's different he wanted to go in the Ghost zone, not come out," said Danny.

"Who are you?" Danny asked Drake.

Drake smiled as he replied, "my name is Drake Flame."

"You're not from here are you" asked Tucker.

Drake smile as he fired an amplified ghost ray at Sam blasting her into another island, into a wall knocking her out cold.

"Sam!" exclaimed Danny. He turned to Drake with anger.

"First you invade my house!" Danny shouted as he fires a Ghost ray launching Drake into a wall.

"Then you use our portal!" he shouts as he launches he Drake up into the air.

"**And now you hurt Sam!**" Shouts Danny as slammed Drake into the floor.

Danny sat panting heavily and Tucker launched a ghost net on Drake to unsure he doesn't escape.

Danny was about to fire him with the **Fenton thermos** but Drake shouted "That won't work," as he turned back human and the ghost net phased through him.

"Hey you're the guy I save in that fight," said a surprised Danny.

"You didn't save me," said Drake as he transformed back in ghost mode to continue fighting but is then shot by the Fenton thermos. Before going in you could see Drake saying, "Oh, Darn."

Drake woke up in a glass cylinder like container. "Who are you?" asked Danny.

"I already told you," said Drake. "No, who are you?" asked a serious Danny.

Drake only smiled, "You know I can leave if I want to," said Drake as he transformed into...

"**Six Arms**" he broke the glass and then ran out the door.

* * *

"At the door of Vlad Master's Mansion"

"Well, this place has the only ghost portal...Going Ghost" shouted Drake and he flew inside.

He them saw **Vlad Masters **'Playing' with his **Maddie Hologram**. Drake ignored and flew downstairs there he found Vlad's secret lab and the open ghost portal. Drake flew through and then saw something he wasn't expecting...

"Its fun being a true half-ghost now," said **Danielle "Dani" Phantom. **Drake closed the portal and shouted "hello!"

"Who are you," asked Dani. "I'm Drake, and you," said Drake politely.

"I'm Dani Phantom, with an 'I'," said Dani. "Are you any relative to Danny Phantom?" asked Drake.

"Yes I'm his clone," said Dani.

Instantly Drake's Osmosi-trix rang, he picked it up and saw Chrono.

"Dude, I am in a conversation," said Drake turning around but Dani is still listening.

"So I guess you don't want to know that Drake form this dimension is travelling," said Chrono.

"Really, Where?" asked Drake.

"I don't know but I got to go," said Chrono. You could hear Chrono talking to Gwen before he hung up.

"Follow me," said Drake to Dani.

As they flew Drake said "I think you deserve a proper explanation, I am Drake Flame the Alpha osmosian and a space/dimension/time traveller."

"I always wanted to travel time, could I come with you," said Dani.

"I believe your place is here...unless," thought Drake.

"Unless what!" said an exited Dani.

"We could clone a clone," said Drake.

They come to clockwork's tower and knock on the door. **Clockwork (Child) **shows up and leads them to a room. He then pulls down a blanket with a cloning machine under.

"Something, tells me he knows why we're here," said Dani and Drake smirked.

"I need a hair follicle," said Clock-work (child) as he turned into **Clock-work (adult)**.

Dani gave it to him and he begins working but instantly Danny Phantom shows up and fires at Drake.

"Why the hell, do you keep following me?" said Drake as Danny and he continue fighting.

"Do they know I need silence to work with science," said Clock-work (adult) and Dani just shrugged.

Clock-work accidently reads the book he was using wrong and due to the noise place too much of the mixture.

Drake fires one last blast at Danny but was still being over-powered but as if on cue a ghost portal opened and Drake fired Danny in it causing it to close.

Danny opens his eyes and sees that he landed in Vlad Master's lab and there stood Vlad, smiling.

Danny gulps.

Drake enters the tower and sees Dani and Clock-work (Child) sitting, eating lunch. "I made a mistake, due to the noise but she's in the room," said Clock-work.

Drake enters the room and the sight made him wide eyed. He saw a **17 year old version of Dani Phantom, **she wore long red pants, a long-sleeved white shirt and a blue hoodie but she no longer wore the red cap on her head.

"Oh, hello," said Dani Phantom (clone). "Hi," said Drake while blushing.

They both said "goodbye" to Dani and Clock-work as they left.

Drake activated his Osmosi-trix to try and find the alternate Drake. To do dimension travel Dani (17) put her hand around Drake's chest and Drake put his hand around her waist. Both their cheeks are Rosy Red as they disappeared in a Blue light.

* * *

**MC: well guys, that was my longest episode...ever.**

**Drake: and we have a new co-star, welcoming the new member of my team**

**Dani: Me!**

**Drake: Yes, the clone of Dani phantom who is my new teammate is also a part of the intro and outro.**

**MC: I didn't accept that.**

***Drake walks up into my face***

**Drake: Yes she is**

**Chrono: LOL XD**

**MC: OK, OK.**

**Disclaimer: If you are confused about anything type in Google "MC-Drakers official fan-fiction Page" to find anything specific or anything at all.**


	6. Special Anouncement

**Chap 6: Surprising announcement**

**MC: I will write little or no stories for a while due to end of year exams a maybe summer school. I'm sorry but I made a story for my homework and chose to upload it online for you guys.**

**Drake: and a new story will come out that is based on real life friends of mine. Check out my new one-chapter story "A Tribal Adventure" for more details.**


	7. Blackwood city and new friends

**Chap 7: Blackwood city + new friends**

**MC: OMG, I'm so bored. I even went on Google and types bored.**

**Drake: we found memes**

**MC: some weren't that funny. But others were cool.**

**Gwen: so what now.**

**Everyone: BEGIN THE EPISODE!**

It has been one year since Drake and Dani met due to clockwork's actions. Since that day Drake was in love with Dani. Every day they train both mentally and physically in dimension A (Avatar's the last air Bender). They don't make themselves known for they didn't want to chance the story...yet.

Drake and Dani are walking through a market searching for items. "Come on Dani," said a 19 year old Drake. "We need to go." "I'm coming, stop fusing," shouted the 18 year old version of Dani Phantom walking to Drake.

"Where are you going," said a voice, he turned around to see a 16 year old earth kingdom boy. He wore long baggy pants with the bottom covered by bandages and wore sandals on his feet. He had brown eyes and short, spiky brown hair. He had a red warrior's shirt with shoulder pads and had a stick of wheat in his mouth. There were two teens behind him: a short girl with war paint on her face and a shady boy with bow and a samurai's cap.

"This is Smellerbee, Longshot and I'm Jet" said the boy ", now, why would you leave Ba Sing Se." "We have somewhere to be, that's it," said Drake. Drake while looking at the trio realized that they are all armed. He actually wanted members to join his team so he said, "Do you really want to know where were going?" asked Drake. Jet looked from Smellerbee to Longshot and then nodded.

Drake turned to Dani for her consent but all he saw was her blur entering a clothing store. Drake shook his head and then led the trio to an old warehouse.

Drake sat down and started explaining, "I am Drake, the alpha osmosian. I have the power to absorb and manipulate matter, abilities and physical features to my own free will. This device on my arm is called the osmosi-trix. It has the ability to make me travel through time, space and dimensions. I have been training hard for the past year and I have greatly improved my abilities. I see that you are a team and are armed and I am requesting you join us in our battles."

The trio stared at him with great astonishment. There was an awkward silence but it was broken when Jet got up and said, "Well that was enough garbage for one day, time travel, and matter absorption." Jet laughed as he walked to the door. Before Jet could leave Drake pressed some buttons on the osmosi-trix and they disappeared in a blue light. They arrived at an empty void. They saw nothing but white for the distance. "Where are we?" asked Smellerbee. "Dimension 0," said Dani. "Is the range on this thing that strong," said Drake looking at his osmosi-trix. "No? I entered the door as the light went off," said Dani.

"This dimension somehow allows your imagination to become reality," said Drake as the words "Dimension" ad "Reality" came over his head. Smellerbee tried but whatever she made just came out as a red and green liquid. "You need a powerful mental strength" said Drake. Everything disappeared and the light came as they arrived in Dimension a, back where they were.

"You believe me now?" asked Drake. He trio huddled and whispered to each other. The broke and Jet said, "We believe you and we would love to join you team."

"To the next Dimension, I have an idea of where to go," said Drake. Suddenly there was a blue light and the team arrived in a rather unique city. Longshot, Smellerbee and Jet were astonished. "Due to most of you dimension having elemental powers you didn't focus on the technological advantages," said Drake. They seemed to understand as they stopped staring and looked at Drake.

Drake said, "Osmosi-trix…Dimensional info."

An AI from the Osmosi-trix said, "Analyzing… Data found. Dimension BC (Blackwood city) is the alternate dimension of Dimension TT (Teen Titans). It is the home of The Blackwood titans of Blackwood city namely Force, Flurrie, Showstopper, Silver Claw, Reboot and Jay. Their real names are unknown by the Osmosi-trix."

"Well what now?" asked Longshot. Drake replied, "I don't want to meet them this episode, oopsie broke the forth wall." "What?" asked Jet. "Nothing." said Drake.

"I don't want to team with the titans, you want to be villains," said Drake.

"No, we can't be evil!" shouted Jet. "Not evil, just villains. Don't you want to prove your worth, become stronger and show even super-powered beings that sword can beat the power," smiled Drake.

To your surprise Jet agreed along with his teammates but under one condition no killing unless the person deserves it. Drake replied saying, "I want a fight not a trial."

The group laughed. "So where will we find them," said Drake. "What about the giant "T"" said Smellerbee. Instantly they saw two girls and a green pterodactyl flying from the "T" and a car with two boys in it driving from the "T" into the surrounding forest and out of sight.

"Nice choice," smiled Longshot and Drake looked at her with a curious/smiling look.

The Team entered an abandoned, standard, three-bedroom house they found. They were lucky to find shelter but the house was horrid. It had creaking walls and mice. Smellerbee, out of instant shock, screamed and ran into Longshot's arms for "protection". Longshot was blushing and Drake walked pass and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll get this place up in a jiffy," said Drake. There was a blue light and Drake disappeared. In about ten seconds of awkward silence Drake returned, "I was in Dimension Marvel (Come on its self explanatory), I borrowed Quicksilver's power."

In a second every crack was gone and the house 100% furnished. Without damage it was easy to see that it was a two-story, three-bedroom house. On the first floor was Dining room with a round table in the center. Next to it was a kitchen with all necessary additions that was separated from the Dining room by a chiseled Counter. There were two bedrooms. Each had one Master Bed, a bathroom and a mini-fridge. Upstairs were an additional bedroom and a big ass living room with Flat-screens and a hot-tub which they considered the** Command Room**.

Smellerbee let go of Longshot though they were both blushing as Jet whistled. "Where did you get this stuff?" asked Dani. "Dimension 0, told you it would come in handy," smiled drake. They all looked around the house then met in the Living room.

"So…who'll sleep where?" asked Drake. Longshot Replied "Well obviously you and Dani in one room, we are the newbie's." "And I want to sleep alone for now," said Jet.

"Well…It's settled, me and Dani, Longshot and Smellerbee and Jet sleeps alone," Said Drake. "I'll stay upstairs," said Jet.

They all went their bedroom.

"Drake and Dani's Bedroom"

Drake already took a bath and was wearing a Black shorts and a Brazilian T-shirt **[Yeah Brazil for world cup]. **"She's been in there forever," thought Drake. Soon the door flew open and the wait was worth it. Dani let her hair out and made it curly and she wore a pink, harness, nightgown with a pink bow at the chest.

Drake was shocked and felt very strange with the thought of sleeping next to her in her gown. She climbed in bed and lay down.

"Nice Job, with the house," said Dani.

"Thanks I tried hard, I like your gown"

"Thanks, I'm rooting for Brazil for world cup too."

"Cool," said Drake as he tried his best to not reveal any emotion, but it was hard.

Well…Dani fell asleep way before Drake that night.

Longshot and Smellerbee's room

Being friends for a long time they just talk about stuff they usually would, but something did happen.

Both were awake but neighther know the other was. Longshot was about to fall asleep when he felt a hand curl around him. He opened his eyes to see Smellerbee half asleep with her hand around him. He held her hand around his self and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Jet's Room

Well, he's alone what do you think he did. He slept like a baby.

**MC: Yep, that's the new episode. I shouldn't even be making chapters I need to study. Sorry for lack of action I myself was half asleep while writing this XD.**

***Dani came in wearing the same clothing in the chapter***

**Dani: I found the gown online, and it's dashing. Don't you think guys?**

***Drake and I are wide eyed***

**Drake: Back off she's mine.**

**MC: Hey I made you I know your weaknesses.**

**Drake: Try and reach them.**

***Drake absorbs the concrete and formed a sledge hammer***

**MC: HEEELLP!**

***Drake chases me into the sunset***

**Dani: *Giggle***


	8. Another Announcement

**Chap 8: Another Announcement**

* * *

**MC: Hi guys, I realize I have a fair amount of viewers and not that much reviews. Guys come on I need reviews to help the story. I need help I can't do this by myself. Introduce your friends to my story, tell me something in my reviews even if it's just a "hi" at least ill see it and know you love my episodes.**

**Drake: well besides that awkward breakdown of MC, that's not what the announcement is about. Guys "Ben 10: Drake's AU" isn't my only series. Though it's the best MC also have a series called "Me and my friend's stories."**

**Gwen: If you want to you can send stories to his email and if I like the story I'll post it.**

**MC: My email is Javonmais gmail .com. I'll gladly take your stories. Also I am making a new series based on the total drama series. I will have 20 Characters. Please PM me all the character ideas and if I like them I will use them. I will have no more than 20 and won't you be proud with your character wining the games.**

**Drake: And the Critter City series…scrap that shit.**

**MC: Drake no foul language and that bring us to our nest point. The series is no rated T for some shit is going to go on. Another point is that the dimension we are currently in belongs to NOMOR3. Please go to his channel to see who made who in his series and what they do.**

**Gwen: So, thanks for reading.**

**Drake: Stay tuned**

**MC: and Remember to leave reviews**

**Disclaimer: This does not alter the story line of the intro and out-tro as we will return after Drake was chasing MC into the sunset. And stay tuned for a epic fight and a surprise turnout for the team along with soe new ites for Drake.**


	9. City fun and Jet

**Chap 9: City fun + Jet's Loss**

**MC: Finally Drake stopped trying to break my arms and legs.**

**Drake: I wasn't going to break your limbs.**

**Chrono: Sure…**

**MC: We'll I'm going to rest. Chrono guard my room so Drake doesn't kill me.**

**Drake: Happy resting.**

**MC: DRAAKEEEE!**

**Disclaimer: Read trough the episode and see the out-tro to see what happened to MC.**

**Hot topic: Read NOMOR3's "Blackwood Titans" to understand the Titans in this dimension.**

**Char info: **

**Showstopper=A short fifteen year old boy who looked to be of Asian descent with his black hair and tan skin. He wore a white collared long sleeved shirt tucked into red pants with a red tailcoat pulled over it all. On his head sat a red bowler hat with a black band on it. Attached securely to his belt was a chain of a pocket watch. To top it all off, he also had a black bowtie that he pulled nervously on at the moment.**

**Silver-claw= a tall seventeen year old. He has long black hair with ember eyes that were visible through the eye holes of his silver, wolf shaped mask and it seemed he also had pointed ears. He wears a long black duster with black combat boots, a black T-shirt, and black jeans.**

**Reboot= a seventeen year old girl with thick, blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and blue green eyes. She looked at them and waved, her knee-length, flared lavender skirt blowing in the light breeze. She continued over, letting the others see she also wore bright blue stockings with white combat boots and a lime green top off the left shoulder blouse. The letters RB were written in orange over the image of a neon yellow laptop. To finish it off, she wore an orange face mask that covered the top half of her face.**

**Jay= a seventeen year old girl with a petite build it seemed. She had straight, platinum blonde hair that fell to her chest along with bangs that stopped right at her eyebrows that framed bright blue eyes. she wore a dark blue hood that was currently not covering her head with the bottom of it simply settled on her shoulders around the collar of a white, sleeveless dress that had slits on both sides from her hips down with the front and back both reaching her feet. Underneath, she wore dark blue tights that stopped just above her ankles with dark blue flats to finish it match her eyes, she had light blue, swirling tattoos that went up her back, over her shoulders, and across her arms and legs that seemed to glow.**

**Force= Blue eyes, shaved Brown hair, 17 years old.**

**Flurrie= has red curly hair pulled into a ponytail. She had pale skin, dark green eyes, and freckles to boot. She wore an icy blue top that exposed her belly button though it was long sleeved and seemed to have snowflakes scattered around them. She also wore a whit mini skirt with fishnet hanging over it with a little snowflake patterns covering them. She also wore a cape. She is 15**

"In the Command Room"

Dani is in the kitchen making breakfast while the human trio is chilling in the couch watching Victorious. Drake is nowhere to be found. "This is amazing," says Jet, "Who knew technology advances so much in the future."

"Yeah don't watch that corny show," says Dani as she change the channel to Disney. Suddenly, Drake comes up the stairs with two sword cases in an X formation on his back and a mask in his hand.

"See anything new," said Drake. "Except for your ego nothing much," smirked Dani.

"Wow, are those swords?" asked Jet.

"Not just any swords, they are 27 inch, sharpened, iron versions of the kusanagi," replied Drake pulling both swords from the sword bag and holding them in hand.

"And the mask?" asked Dani. "I'm tired of girls seeing me and resulting in an easy win, I don't want to find a strong girl but she can't focus on fighting but only on me," said Drake.

"I understand, but isn't it special like the Kusanagi," said Dani. "Yes, It's a replica of Vega's mask from **dimension SF8 (Street fighter 8)** and the swords are replicas from **Dimension Shipudden,**" said Drake.

"So now how you like my new gear", asked Drake. "It's great," said Smellerbee

"By the way, I'm going to the market anyone coming?" asked Drake.

There was a slight mumble of "yeah", "sure" and "Okay" and not long after they were in the market.

"At the market"

Drake was searching for a new bag while Dani was in a clothing store. The human trio was walking in the street.

Not long after a thug exiting a stall with a bag of money.

Jet, unaware of the present human's greed and technologies, pulled out his hook swords and before Dani could put two and two together and shout "stop!" there was a loud bang and Jet fell with a bullet in his chest.

Smellerbee and Longshot ran over to his body. "Jet…JET!" cried Smellerbee, "why won't you do something."

"His fate was sealed, at this time in your dimension, Jet would received a fatal blow from Long Feng where he died," said Drake.

Jet, though with difficulty to speak said, "Smellerbee, y-you are brave and strong. You will *cough cough* regroup the freedom fighters in our dimension. Destroy the 100 year war alongside the avatar, and make my spirit p-p-proud..." These were Jet's last word before he died. "He's gone, Bee," sobbed Longshot.

"Open a portal. When I die I want to die in my dimension," said Smellerbee as she cried.

Drake opened the dimensional portal and the now human duo left.

"Well, now what," said Dani. Suddenly they heard an alarm from the Bank.

"We never get a vacation do we," shouted Drake as he paid for a brown knapsack and put on his Vega mask and the symbol on the left cheek on the mask shone.

They reached an alley as the heard a screen and the doors to the bank literally flew off. Out of the rummage emerged a tall-dark skinned boy with close-cropped black hair and dark eyes. He wore white body armor with red shoulders, elbows, knee pads, boots and a helmet with a visor. He through the bag of money over his shoulder and flew into the air.

"Hey!"

He turned around to see Flurrie.

She shot icy blasts at him but her dodged it, held her cape, yanked it and then blew her into the bank steps. She shouted in pain. He landed beside her getting a good look then he was caught off guard when a staff hit him in the back of the head. He quickly turned around and was able to dodge another swing with the staff from Silver Claw by flying back. The hero called Silver claw wore the dark-haired hero huffed then glanced at Flurrie. "Nice distraction."

"Thanks..." Flurrie groaned out in pain as she rolled over, trying to get back up.

Jay landed beside her suddenly and set a hand on her back. "Don't move."

Instantly, the pain went away and she looked at Jay. "Wow! Thanks! How'd you...?"

"Simple healing spell," Jay simply answered then stood up straight with Flurrie doing the same.

Reboot then ran up to them with Showstopper and Force. She frowned at the criminal in front of them who only stared at them with disinterest. "Who is this guy?"

"No idea," Silver Claw snarled. "But he's going down."

"My name is Cyclone," Their opponent suddenly said. "And I highly doubt that. I'm guessing you are the new Teen Titans team of Blackwood City. I must say, so far, I'm not impressed."

"You will be soon!" Showstopper shouted, suddenly behind him. However, Cyclone turned around fast enough to blow him away, the wind so sharp it cut at his clothes and skin. "Ah!"

As Force ran over and caught him, Cyclone turned back to the rest of the team. "Like I said, not impressed."

"These titan kids do know how to fight, but the lack patience and teamwork," interrupted Drake, "If that was me those titans would have been toast."

Force glared then ran at Cyclone with Silver Claw running at him from the other side with his staff ready. The dark-eyed boy quickly rose into the air again though, causing Force and Silver Claw to collide into one another. As the two groaned in pain, Cyclone lifted up the bag and brought it over to him and threw it back over his shoulder. He then looked at the three girls.

"Catch me if you can, Titans," He said. "But you won't."

With that, he flew off into the air. Reboot glared and looked around at everyone. "Guys, we need a-" She then gasped as she was practically knocked over as Jay took off into the air after him. "Jay! Wait! We need a plan!" Flurrie frowned but quickly rose into the air and followed Jay. Reboot groaned and looked at Force and Silver Claw before rushing over to help them up. "Come on! Hurry! We have to catch up!"

Drake absorbed Dani's powers as they both follow behind the titans undetected.

"Jay!" Flurrie shouted as she finally caught up to her, working hard to stay beside her now. "What're we going to do?"

Jay shrugged. "Chase."

"What? Y-You don't have a plan?" Flurrie questioned, a little worried now. She then looked ahead, seeing Cyclone wasn't far away. The next thing she knew, a blast of blue energy flew past him, barely scratching him before he turned a corner and the attack crashed into a building, causing a bit of damage and shocking the red-head. "Jay! What the heck?"

Jay didn't answer. She just continued following Cyclone around the corner. However, once they made it around, she stopped abruptly and stopped Flurrie also by grabbing her cape. They floated before Cyclone, who had suddenly stopped. Flurrie glared as the other two super powered beings were caught in a stare off.

The blonde then smiled slightly.

Cyclone looked at her oddly then was abruptly pulled down by a tentacle of blue energy. Jay flew down to him, with a shocked Flurrie following. They landed beside him and looked at him. He was quiet. Too quiet. They looked at each other, confused. Flurrie's eyes widened in shock once she saw the mass of cars flying at them suddenly. She threw her hands out to create a shield to protect them. She was successful but...

"Oh my gosh! Jay!" Flurrie screamed at the now frozen form of her teammate. She then looked at Cyclone, whose fingers were still moving, obviously the cause of the flying cars. She glared but was quickly thrown back when he broke free from his bondage, Jay now unable to focus on the spell. "Ah!"

Cyclone stood over her, not looking impressed. "This is a really sad team. I expect it to be broken up in a week. Maybe a month."

Flurrie attempted to stand but her back was in so much pain. Cyclone then turned and began to leave when suddenly an unmanned car sped into him, running him into the ice wall Flurrie had created. The red-head looked over and was overjoyed to see Reboot running over to her with the rest of her teammates. As Force helped her up, Showstopper was looking at Jay in shock.

"Did you do that?" Flurrie asked the older girl, most of it sounding like a pained grunt though.

Reboot nodded. "Yeah. What happened here?"

"You know, the usual," Flurrie replied jokingly, still in pain though.

"I can see that..." Silver Claw muttered looking at Jay.

Showstopper then looked at them. "What do we do?"

Force glanced at Cyclone, seeing him weakly getting up. He then looked at his team. "Okay, listen. We can't keep trying to do our own thing here. We have to work as a team. We need a plan or at least an easier way to communicate than yelling at each other?"

"Like?" Reboot questioned.

Force thought for a moment then looked at them all. "I got it. I can create a telepathic link between all of us, even Jay."

"Speaking of Jay..." Showstopper said, looking at his frozen friend.

"I got it," Flurrie said and walked over to Jay and set her hand on her. "If I try hard enough, I should be able to turn the ice into a water mist or at least make it weak enough for her to break out. But it could take a while."

"Do it," Force said. "I'll get the link up."

Flurrie nodded and the two got to work. Slowly, Cyclone stood up. He then turned his cold gaze onto the Titans, seeing them just standing around now. He clenched his fist, the wind around him picking up. He then began to make his way over to them, speeding up as the wind blew harder, moving around cars at this point.

Everyone linked up? Force's voice suddenly spoke through everyone's mind. They all nodded. Good. Jay?

Here

Good. Alright, we have to think fast. We need a plan.

Guys, Showstopper's suddenly thought to them all. I think I got an idea.

Cyclone watched them just stand there, looking like lost dogs. He then flew up, bringing up cars with him, and then sent them flying at them. Quickly, Force spun around and raised a hand, stopping the cars in mid-air. Cyclone frowned at him, his fist clenching tighter now as he realized that these heroes were more than just thorns in his side at this point.

Reboot? Ready? Force asked.

Yep, the blonde answered.

She then looked at the remaining cars on the ground and focused on them. They were soon put into drive and were soon speeding towards Cyclone like before. The cars in the air soon followed thanks to Force. Cyclone's scowl seemed to deepen but he didn't panic. He lifted himself up in the air and created a powerful wind to hold off the cars, but Force and Reboot kept pushing them forward as the wind grew stronger.

"Flurrie! Now!" Showstopper shouted suddenly from behind Cyclone.

"What?" The villain turned around to see Showstopper aiming a kick at him. Quickly he threw the young boy back but soon found his hands frozen, unable to control the wind that held off the cars. As he fell to the ground, he stared at the cars as they sped towards them. "This can't be happening..."

Luckily, the cars came to an abrupt stop. He sighed in relief but stiffened as he looked up as a shadow came over him. There stood a smirking Silver Claw with his staff. He then groaned, knowing what was coming next. With a quick smack from the staff, he was out cold. The masked hero sighed in relief, glad that it was over. He then looked at his team, who also looked quite relieved.

"Guys. We just stopped our first bad guy!" Flurrie shouted, excited. She then looked at the ice as it started to crack around their magical friend. "And Jay's not permanently frozen!"

Jay then broke free with a blast of blue and took a deep breath before letting it out. She then looked at Flurrie. "Thanks."

As the red-head nodded, Showstopper ran over to them. "Now what?"

Force picked up the bag of money. "First, let's return this."

"And put him away," Jay muttered, lifting Cyclone up into the air in a sphere prison then looked back at her team.

"Then celebrate!" Reboot cheered, getting an odd look from some. "Oh, don't give me that look. We'll meet back at the Tower except off duty. This means, no costumes."

"I like my super suit though..." Flurrie muttered.

As police cars began to pull up, Reboot huffed. "No masks. If this day has taught us anything, its taught us that we need to learn a little more about each other to work together. Now, I'll see you all then."

With that, the team dispersed, leaving Cyclone in his magical prison to be taken away by the slightly confused police.

"I guess we got first class view," said Drake as he sat down to watch the show.

"After the fight"

"Well that's who we are up against," said Drake.

"So, meet you at home" said Dani as she flew away.

"No fair!"

Drake had to walk home. As he walk home taps the shoulder of the thugs that killed Jet and then punch them so hard they were knocked out cold.

"At their house"

"So I guess we have to sleep in different rooms now," said Drake.

"No, I like sleeping with you," said Dani.

Both of them blushed as they walked to the room.

"Later that night"

Drake and Dani are fast asleep…or so we thought. Drake opened his eyes and without hesitation absorbs Dani's ghost power and flew out the room.

Drake soon flew towards the titan tower. He looked through the window on saw a blonde in the kitchen cooking and another blonde entering the kitchen. Drake flew inside an open window. He became invisible and flew around the house placing small cameras in busy areas including hallways, bedrooms, kitchens etc. He left and headed to the house.

In the house he turned on the TV right on time as he sees the Titans introducing their real selves.

The blonde girl in the kitchen looked up and smiled, wearing a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt with a food bank logo on it. "Hey, Jay! Or should I say...hmm...What's you real name?"

"Your language does not have a proper way of saying my name," The blonde replied. "But I've chosen to go by Bonnie."

"Bonnie...I like that. Well, you know me as Reboot but when off duty, please call me Annie," The young cook announced, holding out her hand as if this was their first time meeting.

Slowly, Bonnie shook it and nodded. "Alright, Annie."

"Something smells really good," A male voice called out. They both turned to see Force, now dressed in simple jeans, a black shirt, and black shoes. He smiled at the two as he walked over. "Garret is my name, if anyone cared to know."

"Not very alien sounding to me," Annie chuckled.

Garret smirked at her as she walked back into the kitchen part then looked at Bonnie, who sat herself on the counter. "So, what're we having?"

"Not pizza," Annie answered.

"Darn it!" Another voice called from the door. They turned to see a red-head wearing a black T-shirt with the words 'beautiful nightmare' written on the back, ripped skinny jeans, and black high tops. Standing beside her was a black-haired boy wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a red polo T-shirt. The red-head led the way in as she continued speaking. "I was craving that."

"It smells good though," The boy said, not looking disappointed.

"Showstopper and Flurrie, I presume?" Garret guessed.

"You can call me North now," The red-head replied.

The boy nodded. "And me Alex."

"All we're waiting on now is Silver Claw," Garret told them all as he grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it. "Wonder where he is?"

Bonnie shrugged as North joined her on the counter. She then looked at the blonde with puppy dog eyes. "Sorry for freezing you..."

"Bonnie."

"Bonnie. I'm still learning," North said.

The blonde shrugged, smiling though. "I'm alive so it doesn't matter."

"Hey, you two, get off the counter," Annie said, sounding a lot like a mother. "I need that space."

As the two got down, a dark haired boy, which they all assumed to be Silver Claw, walked in wearing a black hoodie with a wolf on it, jeans, and black sneakers. He looked at them all, taking note that he was the last one there. He then sniffed the air, smiling slightly. "Smells good, R-"

"Annie," The blonde cook quickly corrected.

He nodded. "...Annie."

"And you would be?" Garret asked, a smile on his face.

"J.T.," He muttered as he walked over then sat at the table Annie had set up.

"Well, the gang's all here," North said with a smile.

"If you can call us that," Bonnie said, her small smile still in place.

Annie shook her head, smiling slightly. "So, who wants to go first?"

"For...?" J.T. asked.

"Telling everyone about themselves," Annie said. She then thought for a moment then looked at them all, setting down the spoon she was currently using to stir the contents of a pot. "I'll start. My name is Annie. I like contemporary Christian music, Greek Yogurt on toast for breakfast, and reading romance and mystery novels. I don't like blueberries or spinach."

"That easy? I got this," Garret said. "I'm Garret. I like music, history, practicing with my swords, learning different languages, exploring new places and reading. I don't like boring things or having to deal with another telepath in my head."

"I'll be sure to knock then," Bonnie threw in, getting a laugh from the group. She then sighed. "I go by Bonnie off duty. I like reading, rain, writing, the color blue, and just floating around. I'm not fond of having to run or walk."

Alex smiled, jumping in next. "I'm Alex. I like books, magic tricks, and computers. I don't like dogs, the dark, or pizza."

"You don't like pizza?" Garret questioned, a little surprised.

"Or dogs?" J.T. asked next.

"Sorry guys, but not really," Alex muttered, feeling a little cornered now.

Bonnie patted his head, causing him to blush slightly as North jumped up. "My name is North. I like ice cream and just about anything cold. I don't like fire or people who act snobby."

J.T. sighed. "My name is J.T. I like cars, games, and training. I don't like loud noises, cheaters, or haters."

Annie smiled. "See guys? It wasn't that hard."

"Anyway, when is that food going to be ready? I'm starving," J.T. said, trying to change the subject.

"Soon," Annie replied. "Now, give me some help here and set the table, would you?"

Drake turns off the TV. "This sure is an interesting dimension," said Drake, "Who doesn't like pizza!?"

**Disclaimer: and now for the out-tro**

**MC: DRAKE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BURNED MY SKETCH BOOK.**

***Drake held the burned book in his hand***

**Drake: HAHA!**

**Dani: *giggle***

**Chrono: LOL**

**MC: SO guys yeah, I need pictures…you know my email, just send me your drawings or paints of Drake, Dani or just anything from "Ben 10: Drake's AU". The best pictures are posted on my wiki which is "MC-Drakers official Fan-fiction Page"**

**Chrono: And also we still require reviews and I advise you to Read NOMOR3's story to understand the titan's powers or just make a picture of one and I'll make a wiki page on them.**

**MC: Thanks for reading.**


	10. Blackwood meet-up

**Chap 10: Blackwood meet-up**

**MC: OK guys, welcome back. This is the first collaborative and it is with NOMOR3 "Blackwood Titans."**

**Drake: I have to say they are good, but I wasn't even trying.**

**MC: Sure…Just start the chapter**

**Disclaimer: Remember to review**

**Blackwood Titans = name and powers**

**Jay- Name cannot be pronounced in English but she selected Bonnie, she is made of magic and has magic like powers**

**Flurrie- North, She has the power to control frigid temperatures (still learning)**

**Showstopper- Alex, Has a irremovable pocket watch that allows him to freeze time shortly which makes him seem like he's teleporting**

**Force- Garnett, Can move items with his mind, summons lightning and creates telepathic links.**

**Reboot- Annie, can control and manipulate technology**

**Silver-claw- J.T., trained in many martial arts**

Drake and Dani are sitting in the command room sofa watching TV. "I'm bored," said Dani. Drake says nothing but put on his vega mask. "Where are you going?" snapped Dani. "Aren't we going to go to the park" smiled Drake, through the mask. "was that today, I don't really like being a villain," said Dani. "Come on, It's fun," said Drake. "No this is the last day for me and that's it."

Later at Blackwood City Park, Drake was running around and causing havoc. Not far from him was Dani who was scaring random civilians.

"Dani!" Drake called. "A little more! We want them to get here quick."

Dani, nodded. "Got it, Drake!"

Drake, nodded and looked back around the park, wondering where the Titans were. He saw a slim sixteen year old girl run and hide behind a bench. Her long, black hair whipped around her head as the wind blew roughly through the park as she looked at him with brown eyes. She looked scared. Drake bit his lip and turned away to see some families hiding also.

"Serenity!" Drake looked over at a tall seventeen year old boy with black hair parted on the side. His blue eyes didn't show fear but confusion as he ran to the girl. He rose an eyebrow and watched him kneel down next to her, holding tight to a camera. He then handed her another camera, a smaller one from his pocket. "You got to get this!"

"This is not a part of the project, Spencer!" Serenity shouted back. "We need to get out of here."

Drake watched them for a few more minutes, wondering what they were up to, and then turned quickly as a sudden blast of cold hit his back. He grunted and turned to see Flurrie standing not far from him. Dani stopped suddenly and looked over at him. Jay then landed beside her with the rest of the team on a blue platform of her own. They all then stared at him and Dani.

"Who are you?" Reboot shouted, stepping forward.

Drake smirked and starting doing something on his wristwatch s Dani stepped up beside them. "The name's Drake and this here is Dani."

"What're you doing there?" Silver Claw questioned, glaring at his arm.

Force clenched his fists. "I rather not find out."

Silver Claw nodded and ran to him, Drake still looking at his wristwatch. "So, we have one human, two aliens-"

The dark haired Titan tackled him down into the concrete, causing him to shout in pain. Dani went to help but was blasted away by a blue blast into a tree. Quickly, Jay followed with Reboot and Flurrie right behind her. Drake pushed Silver Claw of finally and dodged an attack from his staff then jumped back as Force and Showstopper advanced to help their teammate.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" Spencer shouted to Serenity as he filmed the fight. "I can't believe I'm getting all of this!"

Serenity glared at him. "Spencer! We need to get out of here! We could get hurt!"

"Yeah, but-" He began but was cut off when Serenity pulled him out of the way in time to dodge a green blast from Dani. "Alright! I'll film from the car window!"

"Spencer!" Serenity yelled, frustrated with him.

Drake huffed as Showstopper seemed to keep coming and going, teleporting from spot to spot according. At least, that's what it seemed like to the dark haired boy. Every time he went to punch the short teen, he would instantly vanish and appear somewhere behind him or to his side. He shouted in annoyance and threw a kick in the air, once again missing its intended target.

Good job, Showstopper! Force encouraged. Silver Claw, while he's distracted, we have to come up with a good plan to stop this guy. We don't know what he can do.

Silver Claw nodded. I got on. Attack.

The dark haired hero then took advantage of Drake's frustration and attacked him from behind, knocking his legs out from under him with his staff. Quickly, Drake grabbed the staff and flipped over Silver Claw's head and landed behind him on his feet and glared. He then ran at him, a punch ready but was knocked to the side with Silver Claw's staff again. This time though, Drake held onto the staff.

He smirked. "Nice try, but I got you this time."

"But not me!" Showstopper shouted from behind and delivered a blow to the head, knocking Drake from Silver Claw's staff. He then landed next to the older hero. "How was that?"

"Pretty good, squirt," Silver Claw compliment with a smirked.

Drake stumbled a little then glared at them. He then knelt down and touched the pavement and slowly his whole seemed to be made of the material. He then stood back up and smirked at the surprised expression on Showstopper's face and the angered one on Silver Claw's. He then turned around quickly, seeing a car being flown at him just in time to punch its front end down into the ground so it didn't hit him.

He then glared at Force who suddenly ran at him, two large tree logs floating at his sides as weapons. He launched one at them but Drake easily dodged it but was nearly hit by the next one Force sent flying at him. He was then delivered with another whack from behind of Silver Claw's trusty staff. However, this time, it had no effect and he turned around to smirk at the hero.

"Nice try," Drake commented and delivered a punch to him that sent him flying back. He then turned around and gave one to Force who had tried to attack him from behind. His wristwatch then did something off and he smirked. "Oh yeah! Now we're talking!"

Showstopper stared at Drake as a light engulfed him. After a few moments, the light vanished to reveal a Force look-a-like. He gasped and stared at Drake, shocked. He looked over at Showstopper then at Force and Silver Claw, who were as shocked as their young companion was. Drake only smirked at them then ran at Showstopper, ready to try out his new form's abilities. Showstopper jumped back then started appearing and disappearing around Drake again.

Drake smirked and threw out his arms, lightning suddenly exploding around him and at the Titans. This time, he got Showstopper, catching him off guard with the attack, and knocking the smaller Titan out cold. Silver Claw shouted and ran to go get him but was forced back with another lightning attack directed his way. He growled at him before another log hit Drake from behind. Drake then turned his attention to his look-a-like, giving Silver Claw a chance to grab Showstopper and move him out of the way.

"You took my powers," Force stated, clenching his fist.

Drake smirked. "And what're you going to do about it?"

Force glared then ran at him.

Dani, once again, dodged another blast of ice from Flurrie by turning transparent. She giggled at the frustrated look on her face. Flurrie then flew up and tried to tackled her in the air but, once again, the attack went right through her. Reboot and Jay watched as the younger girl fell to the ground and growled in frustration at not being able to touch her opponent, much less get a blast of ice to hit her.

"What is she?" Reboot questioned, watching as Flurrie continued to chase Dani around in the air.

"A ghost," Jay replied. "We can't touch her as long as she keeps turning transparent."

"Not even your magic?" Reboot asked, looking at her now.

The blonde looked back at her. "I can try something..."

Reboot nodded. "Well, what is it?"

Jay turned from her and floated off to the sidelines of the battle and sat on the ground. After a moment, she floated up into the air and a book appeared in her lap. She opened it up and began to flip through its pages. Reboot huffed at her companion's silence but decided to turn her attention back to the battle, deciding to trust in Jay's plan, even if she felt like not sharing it.

"Ah! Reboot! Help!" Flurrie suddenly shouted, creating an ice shield just in time to block a green ray sent flying her way. "What's Jay doing?"

"Don't know," Reboot called, taking out her communicator and messing with it. "But until she gives us a signal of some sorts, we have to at least keep this one busy."

Flurrie scoffed and blocked another attack from Dani. She was then unexpectedly kicked by her as the white haired girl flew through the shield. Flurrie rubbed her jaw and glared at her then shot another blast of ice at her. She missed again but the girl screamed from shock as small wires suddenly wrapped around her ankle. She looked and saw a smirking Reboot below her with her communicator held out, the small wires coming from it.

Dani glared. "That's not going to stop me!" She then phased through he wires, letting them fall uselessly on the ground.

Reboot huffed. "Dang it! Flurrie! This is hopeless!"

"Jay!" The red head shouted, looking at the floating girl. "We could really use your help here!"

The blonde simply held up a hand, signaling for her to wait. Flurrie groaned and looked at Reboot, who kept trying to grab the ghostly girl.

Guys, Jay's voice suddenly spoke through their heads. Bring her closer to me, flying over me would be preferable.

Are you sure? Reboot asked.

Yes. Now get to work.

Reboot nodded and started to chase the girl towards Jay with Flurrie following her lead. From the sidelines, behind Jay, Spencer was slowly crawling closer to the fight with his camera, excited about getting a close up. A ways away, Serenity was trying to get him to come back over to the car so they could make a make for it and get out of danger. Obviously, he was too caught up in the fight to bother listening to her warnings.

As Spencer ducked under a bush and scooted out further, his lens focusing on the fight. He then looked over at Jay, seeing a small wind kicking up the dirt around her in a circle as she muttered words under her breath, smoke seeming to wisp off the pages and into the air. "Wow..."

Jay glanced back at him suddenly, taking him by surprise. Her usual smile remained in place as she gave him a signal to stay quiet before turning back to her book. She then glanced up above her to see Flurrie and Reboot has successfully moved Dani over her head. She nodded and lowered her head and concentrated on the spell.

Flurrie flew back from Dani as she fired another shot at her. Jay! Hurry up!

We can't handle her much longer! Reboot called back, dodging another attack. We can't touch her!

Both of you, more.

Without a question, the two girls jumped back from Dani, making her look around, confused at them suddenly pulling back from her. She then looked down and her eyes widened as two, black clawed hands grabbed her and held her tight. She shouted, trying to phase through them, but was unable to, kicking desperately to escape.

Reboot looked over at Jay and saw the arms of the hands connected to the book's pages. "What was that?"

"A very handy spell," Jay replied as she set her feet back on the ground and held onto the book. She then leaned against Flurrie, trying to catch her breath as the tattoos on her body seemed to dim slightly. "I haven't had a lot of practice with it."

The red head looked at her teammate, worried. "Jay?"

The blonde took a deep breath and forced herself to stand up. "I'm fine."

Flurrie looked at her then at Reboot who sighed nodded. "Alright."

"Wow..." Spencer repeated from his hiding spot. He was then yanked up straight by a abrupt force. "Whoa!"

Serenity glared at him, holding onto his shirt. "Are you crazy? Wait, let me answer that for you. Yes you are!"

"Serenity, please, I'm sorry," Spencer apologized. He may have been a lot taller than her but he still didn't want to risk getting punched by her. "Just let me finish seeing-"

"No," Serenity scolded, yanking the ravenette back to the car. "We are leaving, now."

So? What're we talking about now? Drake's voice called through Force and Silver Claw's heads.

Force cursed and pushed Drake back out again then looked to Silver Claw. He keeps doing that!

How did he get a hang of that so quick? Silver Claw questioned, dodging a blast of lightning from Drake.

Luck? Drake's voice popped back in again, a smirk clear on his face.

Force huffed and finally cut the connection completely, clenching his fist and sending a tree flying at Drake who cut it in half with a blast of lightning. Silver Claw then ran up behind him and kicked him in the back, making him stumble forward then turn around to face the hero. The masked hero then delivered a punch to his jaw, sending him back and into a lightning attack from Force, who smirked at their success.

Silver Claw also smirked. "Nice."

Showstopper slowly began to come to and looked at the fight. "What did I miss?"

"Showstopper!" Flurrie called, running over to him with the other girls following, Dani still held by the black hands.

Silver Claw and Force looked over at them. Drake quickly took advantage of the distraction and the next thing they knew, Silver Claw was being lifted into the air, struggling to get down. He was then as straight as a board, seeming to be binded by ropes or something. The team stared in shock as he struggled. Jay narrowed her eyes slightly, her grip on the book tightening. Dani then let out a scream of pain.

Drake looked at her, shocked. "Dani!"

Force took this moment to tackle him, breaking his concentration and setting Silver Claw free. Reboot ran over to check on him as Force wrestled the enemy on the ground. After a few moments, they were both on their feet again and were about to go at each other's throats when Flurrie froze Drake from his neck down. He struggled, but by now he was too exhausted to break free. He finally hung his head in defeat, a light engulfing him once again and turning him back to normal.

"Well, that was exhausting," Flurrie muttered.

Reboot nodded. "Yeah. But it's all over now.:

Jay looked at Dani, seeing her struggle and grunt in pain, then looked at Drake, seeing him look up at Dani, starting to struggle more, getting angry. He then looked at Jay, glaring. Then the light was back and the sound of ice breaking reached their ears before the light vanished and a strange, six armed creature stood before them.

"Back up!" Reboot shouted, all of them moving just in time to dodge a punch from the beast. "Get ready for anything!"

Flurrie groaned. "I'm so tired though..."

"Then stand down," Jay said, seeing Drake glaring her way. "He wants to fight. I'm the one holding the girl."

Before the others could say something, Jay tossed Showstopper her book and jumped out of another one of Drake's attacks. She landed a ways away from him and the team. He then ran at her but she blocked his attack with a blue shield. He threw another punch and again she blocked it before flipping back and away from him. He growled, his rage the only thing controlling him right now.

"Your affection for this girl makes you weak, not stronger," Jay stated suddenly, catching him off guard. "You will only fail in attacking me now with such rage built up."

Drake shouted and ran at her again. Jay sighed and leaned back just in time to dodge another punch before knocking his feet out from under him, making him fall back. By the time he got back up, he was bound by the same hands as Dani. Even in his new, stronger form, he couldn't break free from the hands. Jay walked over to him, her book back in her hands.

Drake glared up at her. "What are you?"

"Something you can never be and from a place not even you, the Legendary Alpha Osmosian, could visit," Jay replied. As Drake turned back to normal, his mask fell off, showing his shocked face at knowing his title. He was also able to see the confused expressions of her teammates. Jay turned from him and her teammates, her smile still in place as usual. "Come. Lets return home to question these two."

The team looked at each other. Then they looked at Drake. Flurrie blushed, surprised by how attractive he was. Reboot, on the other hand, wasn't impressed. She simply crossed her arms and glared at him like the rest of the team then followed Jay, heading home to hopefully figure this whole mess out.

After some questioning with the duo, which didn't really go anywhere, the team dropped the two off at the Blackwood's maximum security prison. "Your roommate is just like you, an evil weirdo who wants to hurt simple civilians," said A guard as he leads Drake and Dani into a cell.

There sat a boy in a dark corner. It took a while for Drake's sight to adjust and when it did he saw none other than** Cyclone. **Dani, ignoring Cyclone, said, "Prison, now we are in prison. You know that's it I am leaving. I can train myself." Before Drake could say anything Dani was intangible and flew through the walls and far away.

"Why does every teammate leave me after a while," said Drake.

"OK then, hello?" said Cyclone. "Oh, hi. Hey you're the guy robbing the bank," said Drake.

"Let me guess, Titans got you too." asked Cyclone. "Well I did say something but yes they did," said Drake.

"There better than I thought," said Cyclone. "Isn't that the truth," replied Drake. "Hey, I hate them, you hate them why not team up and we take the down."

"Well it's a bit sudden but I guess so," agreed Cyclone as he gave Drake a firm handshake.

"Hey why didn't you just do your blowy thingy, and left here a long time ago?" asked Drake.

"I wanted to meet my new roommate and now teammate," said Cyclone and with one flick of the wrist the iron bars were gone. The Drake activated his Ghost powers and flew him and Cyclone to Drake's house.

"So this is your house," stated Cyclone, "neat."

"You can sleep in the quest room upstairs I'll stay down here," said Drake as they parted.

Drake entered the room he looked and saw that all of Dani's things were gone and she wasn't here. He sighed and went to bed.

While Annie was cooking, Alex was asking Bonnie all sorts of questions. "How did you know him?"

"I've only heard of him," Bonnie replied.

"How?"

"Stories about him sometimes get around from dimension to dimension."

"And that spell? How'd you know it?"

"My spell book."

"Do all of you spells-"

"Alex," Bonnie suddenly cut him off, ruffling his hair. "I can't answer all your questions tonight."

Alex sighed and nodded. "Okay."

Flurrie then walked in. "It smells great, Annie."

Annie smiled at her. "Thanks."

Spencer sat quietly in his room, long after Serenity had left when they finished their project. He had surprised her when he shut up about the Titans for the rest of the time they had spent together that night. However, now that she was gone, he was looking over the footage he got of the fight earlier that day. Even for the fifth time watching it, he was still playing it back and watching certain parts, parts that fascinated him.

"Blackwood Titans," Spencer muttered, starting the fight all over again. He then smiled. "I hope we meet again." He then looked at the time and sighed, turning off his computer and heading to bed.

**MC: Well that's it guys, I'm sleepy as hell.**

**Drake: same here, and Chronno is sleeping in the hammock outside.**

***MC and Drake smiles at each other***

**MC: You get the ice water, I'll get the feather and shaving cream.**


	11. See you in the drama

**Chap 11: See you in the drama**

* * *

**MC: Exams are finally over and my first episode of "How to fight with your dragon" is out.**

**Drake: I'm not in it…yet. But I must say, so far so good.**

**MC: You say that for everything.**

**Chrono: Finally I'm back from Dimension G10, and but staying for a quick while I would say.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This episode leads into my new to-be series called "Total Fantasy Island." So call this the series finally. When I use ** instead of "" that means the person is thinking not saying.**

* * *

Cyclone, who is walking down the stairs, sees (and smells) Drake's cooking. "Wow, I didn't know we had a cook," said Cyclone. "Yep and here is your serving," said Drake as he hands him a plate with a rather large and delicious omelette. Drake was about to bite in his when the Osmosi-trix started beeping.

"LARGE DEPOSIT OF NEGATIVE ENERGY DETECTED," beeped the **AI**. "What's happening?" asked Cyclone.

"I'll check," said Drake as he started pressing buttons on the Osmosi-trix and a hologram showed up. It was a hologram of **The Scarlett Army **(from the Scarlett saga), **Jen** (Ben and Looma's daughter from Ben 10: Gwen's AU) and Drake griping their heads in pain.

"Isn't that you," said Cyclone. "Yes and no," said Drake, "It's me from dimension G10 (Ben 10: Gwen's AU)."

Drake then thought, *the negative energy must be so strong it gave them a headache, then it can be none other than **Millenium the grand master of distruction**.*

"Who's Millenium?" asked Cyclone. Drake, thinking he just read his mind or something asked "how do you know him?"

"They just said his name"

Drake looked at the hologram and saw that this may be true; he put down the hologram and told Cyclone to sit down.

"Well Cyclone," said Drake, "Millenium is a evil person who wants to take over Multiverses. His plan is to mate with Jen, who is the **Master Anodite**, to create the undefeatable offspring."

"So why care, we are evil," said Cyclone. "I'm not evil; I am just looking for a worthy opponent and worthy teammates."

Cyclone looked at him surprised and took a sip of the orange juice he had in his hand.

"Well, I got to go," said Drake as he got up and readied his Osmosi-trix. "Wait, what about the house," shouted Cyclone.

"Keep it as a gift and use the TV to spy on the Blackwood titans," with that Drake disappeared in a blue light.

Cyclone just stared; frightened out of his mind he turned around and watched TV.

* * *

Drake opened his eyes expecting to arrive in a random dimension but was surprised by what he saw. He was in the dimensional plains. *what impossible,* he thought, *the only way I'm here is if there is more than one-*

Without even being sure he quickly turned around and shouted in glee, "Chrono!"

To his surprise there stood Chrono smiling. "Welcome back, how was your day."

"Good so far, I guess, I suppose you know about Millenium," said Drake. Chrono sighed and said, "That's why I'm here."

Drake looked confused as Chrono walked up to him and remove the Osmosi-trix from his arm, took out the blue device in it and threw the unneeded remains in the blue energy in the dimensional plains and it vaporized. "I can't allow you to fight him with this," said Chrono.

Drake stared shocked, Chrono seeing this laughed and said, "Because I'm giving you this."

Chrono took out of his pocket a device favoring the Osmosi-trix but with a black and grey color-scheme. Chrono handed it to drake and it stuck to his wrist. "The **Alpha-trix**, a better version of the Osmosi-trix," Chrono added, "enjoy." And Chrono disappeared instantly.

Drake put the blue device in the watch and the blue energy trailed through the grey lines and it beeped.

Drake gazed in astonishment at the watch. "Cool," said Drake as he also disappeared.

* * *

Drake suddenly appeared on the coast of a small island. There was a large blue looking cliff, a small group of cottages and a sign that clearly said "**Camp Wawanakwa.**" Instantly he saw a boy walk towards him.

He was teenage Hispanic male with short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a grey sweatshirt over a black T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi I'm Jaime Reyes," said **Jaime, **"what is your name?"

"I'm Drake, Drake Flame," said Drake.

"Are you the co-host?" said Jaime.

"No…Maybe…Sure," said Drake unsure what to say.

"Great, welcome make yourself at home in Chris's "cottage"," said Jaime as he walked away and entered a mansion.

"OK, Alpha-trix, where am I?" asked Drake. To his surprise the AI answered in a rather sarcastic tone saying, "Well you're on earth."

Drake screamed and shouted, "What the heck."

"Hi I'm Osmo," said The AI aka **Osmo**.

"Hello, I'm Drake" said Drake, "Why are you in my Alpha-trix."

"Well that's a long story, so here it goes," said Chrono

* * *

Chrono stands next to a machine containing the almost complete Alpha-trix. He stands next to a hunchback looking mechanic. "Nice job, Charles, it looks great," Said Chrono.

"I just have to ensure that the core doesn't split causing disruptor," said **Charles.**

They both exit the room to the next and a short, skinny galvanic metamorph enters the room. "**Osmo** here to save the day," said Osmo.

He runs around the room and suddenly looks at the Alpha-trix. "Ooo, such mechanics," as he said this he merge with the Alpha trix. It had his color scheme and then reverted to its grey one.

Suddenly, Charles enters the room, "Ahh, the core split." He pressed some buttons and left the room. There was a bright light and Osmo felt a piercing pain. He screamed and then felt weary.

"Augh, that hurt," said Osmo, "Hey, why can't I leave? Oh no, my core is combined with the Alpha-trix's."

He tried to scream but his AI wasn't on and nothing was heard.

"Ahh, done," said Chrono as he removed the Alpha-trix and disappeared.

* * *

"And well, that's how I'm here," said Osmo. "That wasn't a long story," said Drake.

"I guess not but it was still cool," inclined Osmo. "so should I carry you back to Chrono for…fixing?" asked Drake.

"No, No, I don't want to be normal, I want to be amazing, helping people save the world and stuff," said Osmo.

"Well, why not I guess, but you came at the wrong time I'm on vacation," Drake looked around and then back at Osmo, "I still don't know where I am."

"Oh Yeah, *clears throat* **Dimension TD** home to the Total Drama series. Chris McLain, the host, was locked up for illegal waste and having teens on a dangerous island. After **Chef**, the co-host, has no job he hires a random teen to host the new show. Chef leaves and is now on "vacation". Meanwhile the teen he hired happened to be a super hero called **Blue Beetle** aka Jaime Reyes. He plans to make next season a all teen hero series called **Total Fantasy Island**. And just met his new co-host Drake Flame," Beeped Osmo in the AI voice.

"Oh, cool I'm the co-host," said Drake with a devious smile. "I know about Total Drama and this is going to be fun."

He turned off the AI and entered the house.

The real co-host shows up and starts looking around saying hello when suddenly a bear comes out of nowhere and chases him away.

* * *

**MC: Well that's the end of season 1. Season 2 is **Total Fantasy Island **which is my new series.**

**Drake: I can't wait to torture our new vict…I mean competitors.**

**MC; Sure XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: To follow on the story check out Total Fantasy Island, this is Season two. First episode on Wednesday.**


End file.
